and when the sky cries
by kipi-CHIIxx
Summary: AP: Her life was focused on super-natural tales. So when she heard a God lived on Mt. Garmoni, she just had to see him for herself. She didn't expect the rain to be pitying her though, especially when she found her heart crumpling.
1. chapter 001

**story title: **and when the sky cries.

**pairing:** HARVEST GOD/INGISxOC

**rating: **T ( minor swearing/slight sexual reference? )

**summary: **Her life was focused on super-natural tales. So when she heard a God lived on Mt. Garmoni, she just _had _to see him for herself. She didn't expect the rain to be pitying her though, especially when she found her heart crumpling.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This is just a quick threeshot to get my mind off 'e x p r e s s.' I've been wanting to work on another, huge project lately, but I just _had_ to be done with my first _huge _story before I could feel good moving on. I also want to practice some of my 'hurt/comfort' skills, though, to see if I'll be able to work with the theme in 'flower language.' (:

* * *

She had lived in the land of Castanet her entire life, but what had really kept her motivated day after day was the stories people would tell her. Tales about mystical creatures; mermaids, vampires, ghosts, even unicorns. Scary, romantic, heart-breaking; anything that defied reality. She loved it.

She loved it so much, that she was passionate enough to _want _to be part of that fantasy world. She wanted to sprout wings and soar the skies, she wanted to have unnatural circumstances that left others in awe.

But she was only human.

And, _oh_, she loathed it.

She, Anemone, was tired on being normal. So when she heard tales that involved actual places in Castanet, she took advantage to see if the story was true. Any evidence she could find was enough proof to make her eyes sparkle and her determination grow. She was so ambitious to finally catch sight of an actual supernatural creature, that she wanted to make it hers. And of course, Anemone wasn't going to back off until she was satisfied.

Because that's how it always worked for the dark crimson haired female. Straight foward and always in control, Anemone was only stubborn enough to have it _her _way; which seemed to make her father Ramsey anxious.

How was he to have a son-in-law when his daughter was only bound to the supernatural world and was severely obnoxious to her own kind? It was embarrassing, the girl was eighteen! And there she was, only caring about _Gods _and _Goddesses_.

Oh, the pain the blacksmith went through. To try to influence his daughter that maybe the young boy who worked at the General Store, Simon, or even that nice gentleman, Cain, would be a swell match for her.

But, no. Anemone wanted a time-traveler, a wizard, even a God to be her husband; _if _she even chose to have one. Which, to please her father, was the reason why she just _had _to go to the top of Mt. Garmoni when she heard a God _did _happen to live up there.

But if only you seen her face when she finally exited the Garmoni Upper Mine and approached the summit where the Harvest God was told to live at. At first, Anemone was just shocked to see it drizzling outside, especially when she entered the mines when there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But of course, the real reason she was framed priceless was because there he was right in front of her.

At his chair, looking rather un—amused to see her.

"Pesky human, turn back." He growled with bored eyes, a hand sliding through what he could of his wet, tangled, fiery-red hair, before it slid down his braid, as his matching blazing aura sparked around him.

To be honest, Anemone didn't hear a single word the Harvest God had spoken to her. Her mouth was left slightly agape as she starred dumbfound at the man, or rather _God_, in front of her. He was at least a foot taller than her, obviously more to be exact. And his body, oh, he was so muscular and well-toned. He looked fairly nice wet and it made Anemone want to drool a little bit, but she would never degrade herself to such a level. So she held her saliva back as she found herself rather dazzled at the God's long hair that extended to the ground. Braided into a messy, very sexy style. Anemone was left rather jealous of herself to find such a sight.

But his eyes, there was something wrong with those red orbs that ruined his image. They looked bored but... lonely. Extremely lonely. Anemone began to wonder what the God in front of her even did at the snowy summit they stood at. It was very lonesome and cold; like his eyes. But everything else on him looked so warm, so appealing. His eyes were starting to irritate Anemone.

"Woman," The God spoke once more, in a louder volume and more booming voice, "Go back home." He demanded as he took a step forward from his 'throne.'

Anemone gasped, her brown eyes flickering as they widened. Not only had the rain gotten harder in contrast to the God's louder voice but she was finally realizing his words, and the moment they processed into her mind, she frowned. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was someone telling her what to do.

"No," She stated firmly, placing both hands on her hips while taking steps forward, instead of back, to get a better look at the mystical creature ahead of her. She made sure to show the rain wasn't going to bother her, if he was the one in control of it.

The Harvest God frowned just the same, his bored eyes turning into a glare. He held the hand, he used to comb his hair, ahead of him to show the girl to stop. But she didn't, at least not until she was right in front of the male's hand, examining at all the rough features on the body part with her own glaring eyes.

Just like Anemone didn't like when told what to do, the God didn't like when someone didn't follow orders. But then again, the female in front of him didn't quite like that either.

"What do you think you are doing disobeying my commands?" He questioned as if to challenge the female. He dropped his 'stop sign,' as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

Anemone mimicked the action, letting her arms fold under her bosom, "I'm claiming you my husband." She announced, letting her eyes fill themselves with the nice front view of the tall God. He was much taller when actually near him. He had to be nearing seven feet, _had _to. And being about five feet and five inches, maybe being a little shorter would've been pleasant.

"Husband?" The fire-haired male repeated, clearly baffled. "What is _that_?"

The female sighed, "My partner in _marriage_. You know what that is, don't you? An everlasting relationship with someone?"

The Harvest God starred at the tiny woman in front of him for a moment. Her 'my' was ringing in his ears, he was to be no one's. "Woman or man," He started, gripping at his biceps, "A tiny human won't be telling me what I am to them."

Ah, so now he was disobeying Anemone. Which obviously, she wasn't going to take lightly. "Oh, _really_?" She smirked, taking another step closer. She was now interfering in the God's personal space, her chin just-about-touching the God's arms, that wrapped over his chest, as she stared up at the God's face; who was looking annoyingly back.

"Yes," He replied, showing no hint of fear. How could he? This was a _human_, a _girl_. They were harmless. Not even the Harvest _Goddess_, which powers was a threat to him, the Harvest _God_.

"Well," Anemone sighed once more, releasing one of her hand's from their crossed state, to flip her short, dark-red hair that cradled her face, "We'll just have to see about that, _huh_?"

And with that, she carefully turned herself around, to avoid slipping on the soaked rocks, and started to head back home. No dazzle in her eyes from catching sight of a mythical creature, but a determination and ambitious that growled within her body, like a stomach craving nutrients and food.

**

* * *

**

To be specific, it was nearing the _third_ season since Anemone and the Harvest God had met. And... They were on slightly better hands.

Well, actually no. They were on _way_ better hands then before.

The Harvest God had finally gotten over Anemone's 'pesky' visits and had learnt to deal with them, while the female of the pair got in the habit of climbing the mountain every morning to be able to see her favorite Castanet—er by noon.

If someone wasn't content with the daily routine, it would be Anemone's father, Ramsey. He couldn't believe the fact that Anemone was visiting the _Harvest God_ everyday. It didn't make sense and plus, the God was just from some fictional story.

Ramsey worried. He worried very deeply.

At one point he attempted to follow his daughter to the God's throne, but harshly failed. And he hadn't gotten another chance after that, since now Anemone was aware he would attempt to follow and disturb her.

Yes disturb, because Anemone had grown quite fond over the God. She was even more focused than ever to make the male her husband and it was no longer in a challenging reason. It was out of passion, out of romance. She would finally have her dream completely... Well sort-of. To have a supernatural person in her life. And in this case, her _husband_.

But Ramsey still didn't believe and the Harvest God was still so naive he didn't know what 'love' was. So Anemone continued to work hard to get both men to understand her reasons.

**

* * *

**

It was officially summer, officially the marking of the _fourth_ season Anemone and the Harvest God had known each other. It was hot, fuming even. But at the God's throne, snow still coated _everything_.

Anemone didn't understand, but more over didn't like it. Still, there was something she realized; it had _rained _up here before. And that was when she had met her crush. If it were to precipitate, wouldn't it just snow instead? It truly left the female perplexed, but she wasn't sure how to ask the question.

The God hated when Anemone asked her silly thing like that, as if his wonders weren't any more inane. But then again, he _did _have a reason.

"That _thing _you're devouring," His deep voice piped up, "Did it grow from your hair? It's the same color." He pointed at the dark crimson fruit in Anemone's hand, who was sitting at the steps of the God's royal 'seat.' While he stood in the center of his platform, performing a deep concern over the fruit.

Anemone looked at the God, to her hand where there laid cranberries; her favorite. She then smiled, chuckling a little, while she avoided trying to get to carried away. Because of course, she didn't want to upset her crush, but she also didn't want to choke on the fruit she ate for a quick snack.

"Cranberries?" She questioned, giving 'that thing' a name to be followed by, "They grow on plants, not hair."

"Oh," The Harvest God replied, as if in defeat. Was he trying to start up conversation? The poor fellow.

Anemone didn't seem to notice the taint of sadness in the God's response, but she herself didn't want the silence to clog between the two again. So she revived the conversation, picking up one of the cranberries from her palm, and holding it out to the fire-headed male, "Want to try one?"

"Not really,"

Her patience, which was still under construction, was having a brief breakdown as her demanding side began to perk up. She had been working on being more laidback, since she was losing a hidden battle of who would be in control in this upcoming relationship. She stood from her spot on the steps and held the berry close to the God's face, "Try it," She demanded.

"No," The Harvest God glared at the girl, placing a hand on his hip, and swinging his head to the side.

Anemone grew frustrated. This was the only flaw in their relationship.

They could never compromise.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, yeah, that's the start of my threeshot. You like? (:


	2. chapter 002

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Quickest update of my life, much? This calls for a celebration.(:

**

* * *

**

It was the middle of the sixth season that the Harvest God of Castanet would get the message and start a relationship with his only friend, Anemone. But it would be on their second year anniversary, of knowing each other, that everything would be going _completely _smooth for the pair; at least on the God's end.

He had finally come to see what it meant for him to feel impatient and _want _Anemone to come visit, and even what it meant for his heart to beat so fast it felt it was pressured into exploding.

It made the God uncomfortable, but he at least he understood that it was what Anemone had called 'love.' And of course, the second the female realized her crush was harvesting the same feelings for her, as she to him, her goal was to find that legendary blue bird; so she could get her hands on one of its feathers and then propose to her mystical crush.

Of course, ever since Anemone had declared she was dating the _Harvest God_ everyone was seeing the blacksmith's daughter in a brand new light. They know longer thought that she simply still had some touch with her inner child, they just thought she was plain crazy!

Ramsey had lost all faith in pairing Anemone up with a _human_.

Now all he could do was truly hope that his daughter was actually dating the Harvest God, because if she really _was _crazy; then there was no hope of continuing the family with this mess about.

Ramsey became even more desperate, though, when his daughter had declared she was now _married _to the Harvest God.

But somewhere deep down, Ramsey knew Anemone had to be telling the truth. _Had _to be. She was wearing a ring, with a ruby on it, on her _wedding _finger. And if that wasn't even proof; there was just to much detail in the ceremony she discussed with him; let alone the first kiss they shared. How the Harvest God didn't know what a 'smooch' was and how the Harvest _Sprites _had to explain it to him. Oh, and how it was raini—

"I want to meet him," Ramsey had spoken, his voice slightly trembled but purely serious. He truly wished Anemone wouldn't say something absurd like: 'Oh, he's right here. Don't you see?!'

Oh, how his heart would crumple.

But his daughter just smirked, as if challenged to some contest, "Okay," She started, "You can meet him tomorrow at noon. We'll leave in the morning." Anemone explained before getting up from the couch, where the two sat, to head off to bed.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, _Harvest God_!" Anemone chimed as she casually walked up the stone steps, that connected the Upper Garmoni Cave to her newly husband's throne. Right behind her crept Ramsey, nervous because he was actually starting to believe this _tale _his daughter was true.

I mean, what were _stairs _doing here at the summit of a mountain?

"Wife," A voice stirred, loud but heart-warming.

Ramsey froze in his steps, turning his focus from the steps beneath his feet to where his daughter was running off to.

There stood a muscular man with hair that looked like fire. He was hugging Anemone, a smile on his face that looked like only certain people could make appear. And that illuminating emotion on his face was lost the second he saw his wife's father at the edge of his platform.

"And who is this?" The God questioned, leaving one arm on his wife's shoulder while the other was placed firm at his hip.

Ramsey's eyes widened, his pupils became dilated.

Right there.

In front of him.

The Harvest God.

Anemone just released her infamous smirk as she looked at her father, "This is my father, you're father-_in-law_. His name is Ramsey."

"Ramsey," The God repeated quietly while he studied the middle-aged man in front of him.

"And dad," Anemone continued, still looking at her only parent guardian who was still shocked, "This is my husband. The Harvest God."

Just before the blacksmith could say something, his _son-in-law _interrupted the chance to speak. "_About that_, wife. I'd rather prefer you call me by my actual name." He removed his hand from Anemone's shoulder as he let that hand's fingers comb through his hair, "I only give this name out when I feel it's necessary and when that person is close enough to me." He turned to glance at Ramsey, "And since this man is now _my _father too, and you told me those are important people to their children, I guess you can call me by this too."

Impatient as ever, and craving to know the name, Anemone blurted out, "Well what's your name then?" She knew better than to add a nickname at the end of her sentences, knowing then her husband would begin asking questions 'who so-and-so were.'

Ignis sighed, turning his head away from the two family members, "Ignis," He scoffed, as if he didn't want to admit his name. Embarrassed?

"Wow," Anemone looked at him dazzled, "That's so well fitted!"

When Ramsey heard those words... He gasped.

He never knew his daughter was capable of saying such a phrase. She was known to always try to be the superior. But now, she was accepting the name like nothing? Even if the name was supposedly 'smaller' than her own, she would still try to top it. This God, Ignis, he was something else.

Ramsey cracked a frown. Was he losing his daughter's love to this man?

**

* * *

**

Not even a season after Ramsey and Ignis's first encounter, was Anemone flaunting that she made love to the Harvest God and was now pregnant. And with such an announcement, the villagers paid close attention to see if this birth would be true. Of course with the local doctor, Irene, confirming there being a baby in Anemone's stomach, the tension for this birth only grew.

To be honest, the villagers were more anxious for this baby then Anemone herself.

And when the time finally came, two seasons after the announcement during a strong drizzle, Anemone gave birth to a loving little boy named Owen. His hair was the same cranberry color as his mother's, also having the case with his brown eyes. But his shape and build reflected Ignis. Which made the father quite proud.

The only question was, was the baby going to be mystical like the father? Or human like the the mother? Anemone hoped for Owen to have some sort-of power, but Ramsey. Ramsey truly hoped Owen would be normal like himself.

And by this time, he had to approve of the marriage. Wether Anemone would love her husband more than her father. Because now she and Ignis had a child. And even though Ignis was never home to help take care of Owen, he _had_ a reason. Plus, there was no turning back now.

**

* * *

**

With just a single season later, Anemone was starting to feel queasy. Owen was being taken care more and more by his grandfather, and Ignis was growing furious over the lack of visits his wife brought him.

With pure secret, Anemone had left on one overcast morning, to visit Irene, and get a check up. The last time she had been here was during her birth, but now this was for a different case. Anemone was curious to know the reason for her throbbing migraines, her constant waking up in the middle of the night to throwing up, and other various symptoms that drove her crazy and want to end it all.

And it was all because of a virus. A serious virus. A virus... that could kill.

And because it had spread so much and was caught so late; it was only Anemone's destiny that could predict her death day.

Oh, how she cried. So hard, it was a downer Ignis didn't hear it and swoop down to see what was wrong.

"It'll be okay." Irene, the beautiful middle-aged doctor, soothed, "You can pull through this!" She tried to be sympathetic, but it was obvious there was nothing either could do. Not even Ignis, or the Harvest Goddess, would be able to fix this. It just made Anemone want to cry even more. Ignis.

But at the least, Anemone could take prescribed drugs that could soothed the symptoms. Anemone took the medicine capsule, between sobs, before staring at the tube with a glassy perspective.

Blinking a few times to let the droplets run down her cheeks, like all the others, Anemone half-expectantly turned to face the closet window.

Only to see it raining.

And soon enough Irene turned to look out the window too, only to find the sky crying as hard as her dying patent. It made her want to join in the crying as well. She cleared her drying throat before increasing the rubbing on Anemone's back, "You're making the sky cry too, being so down. You shouldn't worry them so much."

Silence. But suddenly Anemone started bursting out in even _harder _sobs.

Irene gasped, moving in for a hug. She squeezed her patent with all her might, "Don't worry Anemone! The storm always passes and lets the skies be sunny and happy again! Remember that!"

For some reason, Anemone disagreed with that. She could tell this storm wasn't going to pass. Irene's voice sounded like a lie and with all this rain, Anemone felt like she was doomed with some _twisted_ fate.

She just didn't know her heart would crumple in the process, too.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So the hurt finally enters, though it did, sort-of, enter towards Ramsey's perspective of the whole situation in the beginning. Dundundun, one chapter left. I wonder what will happen? :D And man, sorry I have to keep updating this story. I finally just realized that I've been using the wrong category for this story. It's not angst, it's hurt/comfort. My bad.


	3. chapter 003

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**It's probably _really _late to be announcing this, but Anemone's name is pronounced the same way as a 'sea anemone.' I was letting my mom read what I was working all day on and when I asked what she thought she was like "Poor An-moan." I was like "what the _fuck_?! XDDDD!!!" Good times.(:

**

* * *

**

When Anemone gave the excuse it wasn't safe for young Owen to come in contact with the dangerous mines everyday, she was grateful enough to have Ignis grant her a tele-porting device from the base of Mt. Garmoni straight to the peak of it.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason Anemone wanted this short cut. She needed it for herself too. Growing weak, Anemone was no longer her energy-bursting self. She was like an old woman: slow, gentle, and forgiving, but in the body of a twenty-seven year old.

Her hair was no longer cuddling her face, it was now long and to her belly button. It was dry and tangled, looking identically unhealthy just like the rest of Anemone's body. She was also abnormally pale but to Ignis, he thought it was natural. He didn't know such a thing as 'disease' or 'death.'

And Anemone hoped to keep it that way.

So she hid it behind her fragile smile and if asked, she would say it was for the sake of her son. She wanted to be a good parent and not cause Owen trouble, she also wanted do something her father's way for once and let Owen be a 'normal' child.

A normal child whose _father _was the Harvest God. A normal child who's body temperature was always warm even during the coldest day in winter. That was the only mystical trait Owen had to his name and Anemone was glad he at least had _something_. It was good that Owen had it though, since then, even though a baby should be showered in warmth, was capable of handling the always-snowy peak of Mt. Garmoni.

On the other hand, Anemone was adding more layers on everyday. Her frail skin was starting to become _to _vulnerable to the conditions. So soon enough, when not even eight layers would work, Anemone's visit to her lovable husband, Ignis, came to an end.

**

* * *

**

About a season after Anemone discovered her own murderer, she was found in bed; during the season of birth and new beginnings, Spring. The thought saddened her, and each day she started to cry.

Would this be her last?

What she worried over more was if she would be able to see Ignis again before she passed away. The last time was a couple of days ago but he was busy and they weren't even able to share a kiss.

Anemone's heart was crumpling. She felt like she was stuck in a Romeo and Juliet crisis. And a drama like that would never make her cry. She was strong-willed, gallant. She... _was. _

And when her heart was already torn in two, the two pieces were now being shattered like pieces of glass, as Ignis appeared before her bed.

His eyes were full of concern and he frowned at his wife that laid helplessly in bed. Anemone could tell he was angry but of course, like always, he had a reason. _He didn't know_.

Anemone could feel the questions coming. She wondered where Ignis would start. With her? Or with Owen, and why he wasn't there. The thought of how she would answer truthfully but still hide it all made Anemone's brain hurt. So she turned her back to Ignis before pulling the covers over her head.

But with no effort, Ignis torn the blankets off Anemone's bed, leaving her stripped from warmth that her pajamas wouldn't be able to substitute by themselves.

"Why haven't you been coming to see me?" Ignis asked, both anger and worry in his voice, "Have I been... _lacking_?"

Anemone could already feel the tears forming in her eyes and she wasn't even looking at her husband. She knew if she said something, she'd give herself away. So she just dug her fingers into her pillow that followed by her head being shook viciously. Luckily, with the help of her pills, the violent head shaking didn't give her a headache.

"Then what is it? You haven't been the same..." Ignis's voice trailed off as he moved the simple lamp on the night-stand to the ground, before letting himself use the tiny table, next to Anemone's bed, as a chair. He let his back lean up against the wall, one of his legs crossed over the other. He crossed his arms while then closing his eyes, "I miss when you were a pain. Annoying me with your pesky acts just to have my attention. What happened to that time? It wasn't to long ago..."

Anemone's grip deepened on her pillow as she fought to keep her tears invisible. She missed those days too, she wanted them back. But she was dying. Her heart was crumpling. Soon enough, this fragile phase would soon disappear too.

"I loved getting the chance to scold you so I had a reason to gently kiss you without you thinking I was trying to... _pull a move_, was it?" Ignis smiled lightly, his head facing the ceiling, while his eyes remained closed. "Yes, I liked those days."

Anemone was on the brink of releasing a song of sobs. So she buried her head in her pillow, only to hope Ignis didn't tear that away from her too.

But he only turned his attention to face her back, she didn't even want to show her face to him. What was wrong?

He slowly adjusted himself on the night-stand to be able to touch his wife on the back. A soft poke was enough to make her jump, making Ignis frown. With a sudden tug, Ignis moved his wife into his arms, cradling her like she did with their baby.

Exposed with her tears, Anemone only released the waterfall they brought. She showed him the cascading droplets that only made Ignis gasp.

"What is the meaning of this water leaking from your eyes?" Ignis asked, shocked at such a power humans had.

Anemone refused to tell her husband, and thankfully Ignis got the message. So he just pulled his wife closer, allowing his robe to become smeared with water. He hushed his wife, attempted to coo her. But in Anemone's mind, it only made things worse.

She wouldn't be able to have this comfort soon. She honestly didn't want this moment to end. She wished this hug would be the end of the storm Irene told her about, that this hug would give her the strength to overcome the virus, and let her live with Ignis, Owen, and even Ramsey forever.

But even if the hug, Ignis caught her in, could give her that power, it didn't last long enough. With such bad timing a red Harvest Sprite, named Alan, appeared at the scene; coming to announce there was trouble. It was so urgent, that he didn't even feel bad about interrupting, which angered Anemone. But since it was serious, the Harvest God couldn't protest for the couple. Though he wanted to.

"I'll be back as soon as this problem is handled with," Ignis explained, placing Anemone back in her bed. He brought her blankets back to tuck her in. He did the chore with care, as if he knew it would help Anemone out, "Good-bye Anemone." He said softly.

Then, Ignis sealed his departure with a kiss on the forehead.

**

* * *

**

With only a single day later. Everything collided and crashed.

It was raining so hard, a hurricane brewed.

It started with Ramsey coming with Owen, hurrying over before the storm started to visit sweet Anemone in hopes she was feeling better. But she was found sleeping, in this case a miracle since she had been lacking hours recently. After setting his grandchild in his crib, Ramsey came to gently shake Anemone awake, but there was no groan, no moan, no sound.

Ramsey panicked.

He couldn't help but shake harder and still no movement. Anemone was known as a light sleeper and even with her virus: a needle dropping on the _carpet _would wake her up.

He started to cry.

It was hours before Ignis showed up at the home, a smirk on his face because he had finished his duty, and now wanted his _reward_. But the sound of cries broke his happiness and he grew quite curious to know why Ramsey was at the edge of Anemone's bed, crying while he held her hand in his.

"What is this about?" Ignis questioned, coming to stand beside Ramsey. He starred at Anemone's body, there was something wrong.

She lacked color, she lacked life.

There was something wrong that made Ignis feel that this sight was an eye-sore. And usually, when he caught Anemone sleeping, a festival of lewd thoughts would appear to dance around him until he picked which one was his favorite. But this sight, it was ugly.

"Why does Anemone not wake-up?" Ignis asked another question, now grabbing hold of Ramsey's shoulder to show he wanted a response from him.

Ramsey just huffed and puffed, his eyes were swollen, and he... wasn't a very pretty sight either. When he looked up at Ignis though, the God started to feel even more uncomfortable. And Ramsey just frowned as he forced himself to stop the tears. He was angry, frustrated. His daughter was dead and her own husband couldn't even see that. He wasn't even sad.

Ignis looked _disgusted_.

"She's dead! _Dead!_" Ramsey started, yelling at his son-in-law's face, "Her damned disease killed her! She won't ever wake-up! She's gone forever!"

Ignis was quite shocked a human would speak up to him in such an uproar. But he was family and the words Ramsey explained made the God feel uneasy. Especially the 'gone forever.' "What is— _disease_?"

"Something harmful that can kill you, you dumb-ass! But because you're some damn God you don't get those!" A tear started to crawl down Ramsey's face, "Why the _hell_ did she have to marry some God? Why couldn't she marry a damn human! She wouldn't have gotten this virus if it weren't for you! Making her expose herself day after day in those mines! That's where she probably fucking picked it up!"

There was silence. Ramsey just realized what he was saying, but it didn't stop him. He only spoke softer for the sake of Owen, he didn't want the baby to be crying too.

"It's all your damn fault," Ramsey finished, at the line between whispering and a normal voice. He sounded quite hoarse now, he wasn't used to having to yell.

But Ignis, he was left astounded. Heart-broken.

Depressed even, as he realized what was going on. Anemone wasn't coming back. She was gone... forever. Ignis suddenly felt his throat tightening up, water blurring his vision, even his heart get that pressured feeling once more. But it didn't feel good this time, it wasn't a feeling of love.

He actually felt hatred.

Ignis soon left the scene, tele-porting back to his throne on the top of Mt. Garmoni. The Harvest Sprites were waiting for him there but he made them leave; no business could compare to the current matter at hand.

He placed a hand on his hip, before tossed his head to the side. He wouldn't allow his water droplets to stream down his eyes anymore. He didn't favor this power he shared with the humans. But his unwanting action didn't stop them.

Instead, the rain from the storm below started to reach up to where he was. Ignis realized something, something Anemone had taken account for before. It was always raining when they shared something together. The sky, it was pitying them both. But why? Why even when they first met?

Did the skies know she was going to end up dying? Why couldn't Ignis see this before? He had a strange feeling the Harvest Goddess was apart of this. That she knew this story would unfold and she was trying to stop it from happening by the rain.

"Stupid woman," Ignis grumbled, out of anger and grief. Lacing his arms over his chest as the rain got harder. He mentally vowed to himself he would never let himself be exposed to another relationship with some human.

Especially when the sky cried.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**The end.(: It feels good to accomplish something, but now it's time to start working on 'e x p r e s s' again. Woohoo, ahaaah.(: So yeah, poor Anemone and Ignis. Unable to live with each other forever because of some diease Anemone got hold of. I honestly think Romeo and Juilet was a _slight _inspiration for this story. At least the part about the twisted fate and being unable to live with one another. Yep, yep. So, like yeah, that ends **and when the sky cries. **so hope you enjoyed reading it! :D


End file.
